


Lumineux Rougeoyant

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is part of the 1% of the world who can, technically, create a light. </p><p>He's been burned before, can he trust his co-pilot with his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumineux Rougeoyant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oblivion_Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spangle Maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137633) by [Oblivion_Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer). 



> Please read The Spangle Maker by Oblivion_Wanderer because this won't make a lick of sense otherwise. 
> 
> So it turns out that 1% of the world's population is actually a pretty big chunk of it. Which got me to thinking, 'Hey, the Shatterdome has people from all over. There would be a high concentration of Spanglers if the population of the Dome is multinational.' 
> 
> Thus you have this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Raleigh's never spoken about it. It was something that happened to the Lapierre side of the family, being part of the one percent with magic; to be a Spangler. It wasn't called that in French (which happened to be Rougeoyant) but Raleigh understood the day he went to American high school that to be a Rougeoyant was different and different was bad. He hid it after they switched schools, not wanting to be singled out. 

When Yancy and him became Cadets, it was harder to hide but not impossible with his brother's help. Raleigh's temper burned as bright as his Rougeoyant and made it hard to swallow remarks against them. They eventually won the right to pilot _Gipsy Danger_ through sheer will as well as fighting ability. They grew closer, Yancy able to produce a small Rougeoyant through the Drift with Raleigh's magic. All of his peace was shattered the day they faced Knifehead... and lost.

* * *

The years on the Wall are as harsh and unyielding as the Wall itself. Raleigh learns that to show his Rougeoyant in times of hardship lightens the step of his coworkers and lets everyone breathe easier in the face of such unrelenting weariness. 

He ends up baby-sitting for a good portion of his coworkers because the children rest easier under his soft smile, not to mention the lights he makes. A few times his nightmares cause the light to shear through the scaffolding and set it on fire. He spends most of the sleepless night after his screaming repairing the much-needed footholds next to the Wall. 

When Mutavore crashes through the Wall like it's paper something in Raleigh bristles and glows like it hasn't in years. The magic under his skin is itching to burn away the Kaiju like it had Knifehead, scorching the massive beast until it was charred through the Plasmacaster. The familiar sound of a helicopter has him waltzing his way through the gob-smacked crowd to greet Marshal Pentecost. 

"What brings you here, Marshal?" he says over the whirling blades of the copter. 

"You, Mr. Becket." comes the serious reply.

* * *

The one thing about being Rougeoyant is that you can tell when other wielders of it are near you. It's not in any text-book about them but it's a simple fact. The short, squeaky Doctor is one of them but Raleigh's astonished at this man's careless admiration of the Kaiju. He feels another like him on the walk through the huge hangar and then-Herc Hansen's familiar Rougeoyant is still burning bright as ever so the smaller flare must be the other Hansen. Raleigh grins and lets a bit of his magic flare against his palm as they shake hands. 

"Good ta see ya back." Herc's own subtle pulse is in Morse code: _I'm sorry about your brother._

"Good to be back." He sends another message through their palms before the handshake becomes too long: _Thanks. There's so many of us here._

The silent nod he gets in return only confirms his assessment. Marshal Pentecost tells him of the plan, outlining a few things as they start walking again. Raleigh can only grin when he sees Tendo's subtly lit hands and he accepts the hug, both physical and magical. 

"Hey Becket boy." 

"Hey Tendo. Any more lights?" Raleigh asks quietly before pulling away. 

"Nah. Just us, K-Sci, the Hansens and one tech. Still pretty small when you think about it." Tendo hums in reply as they stand arm-in-arm to look at Gipsy Danger in her full glory. "Thought for a sec-" 

"That I lost my comet? Nah. I was exhausted." Tendo gives him a shrewd once-over at that comment. 

"You're telling me you used it on a Kajiu?!" the hissed whisper causes Miss Mori to look back at them with a searching look but Tendo grins to reassure her. "What was it like?" 

"Painful. I was already lit up and I just... I burned it through the Plasmacaster. Fucking thing turned white-hot on me without my say-so." Raleigh admits with a flex of his bad hand. "Not something I'd ever wanna do again, if you get my point." 

"No kidding brother. Go with Miss Mori." The San Fran native claps a hand on his good shoulder and steers him towards the incredible Miss Mori. 

"So, what's your sim score?" He tilts his head up in a challenging gesture and she returns it unknowingly with a sharp nod. 

"Fifty-one drops, fifty-one kills." She's proud of that score and damned if she deserves every bit of that pride. Raleigh's scores hadn't been anything to scoff at but he knew she was it. 

He wouldn't want anyone else in the Conn-Pod with him. When he closes his door his Rougeoyant flares out into a brilliant mini-sun in his hands. Raleigh sighs happily at the thought of Miss Mori, sliding down his door with his hands full of starlight and his heart full of love.

* * *

The world is ending and despite their differences, Raleigh tugs Chuck (in full gear), Herc, Tendo and the solo tech (she's astonished to say the least) into a private room. He flares his Rougeoyant into being with a flick of his wrist along with a comforting smile. Mei Yi goes next, her brilliant crimson light a tribute to the triplets she worked under. The Hansen flare in sync, Herc's a sharp orange and Chuck's a muted green. Tendo goes last and his Rougeoyant is a soft golden color. Raleigh's is the palest, white but reflecting the others as they extend thier lights. No words need to be said in the final hours before Pitfall. 

Raleigh can feel when Chuck's Rougeoyant disappears with a snap, causing him to grunt in pain at the sudden loss of a fellow light. Mako flinches as well when the water rushes back in and they barely stabilize before the K-Scientist breathlessly announces that they have to dive through the Breach with a Kaiju. 

He tells Mako that she has to go, has to be the light for everyone else because any idiot can fall and he's good at it. Raleigh presses his hand against the glass of her escape pod and draws a tiny heart on the fogged glass with his fingertip. "Go!" 

No part of him expects to survive but that's exactly what he does. Mako pulls open his escape hatch and then he's sucking in cold air, hugging Mako to him. She looks radiant even with her hair soaked and he simply sets his forehead against hers, both of them warm with something that can't be explained.

* * *

It's when he's moving his stuff into Mako's rooms that the results of his testing from years ago spills out. It's wrinkled and crumbled, nearly three decades old but Raleigh can't quite bring himself to let it go entirely. Mako picks it up with a questioning noise (something she wouldn't do normally, it's Becket bleed over) and unfurls it. 

"What does Rougeoyant mean to you?" she inquires lightly. 

"Glowing. It's... the French term for a Spangler." Raleigh replies with reluctance. Some people thought that the Rougeoyant were either a slap to the face of any deity or gifted by them. Rarely was a reaction anywhere near positive in his experience. 

"Show me, please?" Mako sits on the bed, simply waiting with no judgement in her voice. Raleigh uncurls his fingers and the light that shines is golden, warm in all the ways that count as Mako reaches for it with awe. It glows even brighter when she smiles up at him. "Don't hide this, saiai*." 

"I've always... People look at you different when you're a Rougeoyant. In Europe, it's okay but when I did it in Anchorage-" 

"They were fools; children are cruel to ones who are different," Mako quietly states. "Do not hide something that brings you joy." Raleigh hugs Mako to him, his arms lighting up as he releases the magic he has with joy in his heart. 

"Thank you." he whispers into her hair. 

"You're more than welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> What even happened here?! I wanted it to be a character study but I dunno if it turned out right. Hope this makes sense. 
> 
> *beloved in Japanese


End file.
